The Unlikely supporter
by Scorpina
Summary: Please do not read this if you do not want to be spoiled for Smackdown, I got this idea as part of the storyline between Matt and Jeff. You have been warned! ONE SHOT
1. Chapter 1

The unlikely supporter

Ok first off this contains a Smackdown Spoiler for next week, if you do not want to be spoiled DO NOT READ THIS ONE SHOT STORY!

I'll give you some time to change your minds and go back

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Are you still there? You SURE you want to read this?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's for the upcoming Hardy Storyline with both Matt and Jeff.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Last chance.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok then, can't say I didn't warn you!


	2. Chapter 2 Story END

Jeff found himself more alone than normal as he began to barricade himself in the locker room. The deepest, darkest part would do. What he learned about his brother Matt was beyond anything he could forgive him for. All the horrible events, the attack in the stairs, the near hit and run… then… the fire.

He never would have thought Matt could stoop so low as to cause a fire that killed his dog and took away all of his treasured possessions. But why? Why would his own flesh and blood do such a thing!

As he tried to stop the tears, he heard a knock on the door. It was odd though, he never told anyone where he went let alone he doesn't let anyone see him cry. He didn't answer the door, yet found itself opening either way. At first Jeff thought he was going to get attacked, since the man in the door has been known for such actions, and yet the shadow gave way to sympathy. "What the hell are you doing here?" Jeff demanded as he tired to hide the collar of his dog.

The door closed and a match was lit. The fire from the flame gave way to the face of Kane. "I came to check on you."

"And why the hell would you care about me, Kane. What the hell is in it for you?"

A grin came over the big man as Jeff's back hit the wall. He sat onto the floor once more and found it odd that Kane sat next to him. "I know about brothers. We have quite a bit in common. We're both the younger brothers of an older one, and the older one has done something to hurt us in return"

The more Kane talked, the more it made sense to Jeff, finding the Big Red monster's voice rang true in his ears. It crept him out. "Kane, really, why are you here?" Jeff asked aloud.

A sigh came out of the monster as he told Jeff he could see the suffering in his eyes each time on Smackdown. Matt was picking a fight. "It's going to happen anyway Jeff, you will have to get into the ring, and you will have to face him. The question you need to ask yourself though is what is going to make you win?" Kane questioned. "For the man to take everything from you, he is determined to take what little you have left. Your dignity, your manhood, every last fiber of your soul!"

Kane leaned in closer to Jeff and saw his words were getting to him. "I lost something in a fire too once. My parents were one thing, yet my favorite stuffed squirrel was another"

A look of shock came over Jeff. "A stuffed squirrel?"

"First one I ever tormented with razor blades. I called him Skuzzy" Kane confessed. He kept the squirrel as a memento. But Kane actually smiled. "I had you going there. I had a dog." He confessed. "German Sheppard the size of a wolf. Powerful and massive thing, got trapped in the basement when the fire started. I tried to save it… but…" Kane paused. He reached to his gloved hand and took it off, revealing a dog collar under it. "I found his collar when I went back to the house, but never saw my faithful friend again"

Jeff could only nod for he understood Kane had felt his pain. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

Kane put the glove back onto his hand as he turned to Jeff, slowly; he got himself off the wall and announced. "So you don't end up like me" Kane nearly left the room until he paused and turned to Jeff. "Hardy Boy…" he called.

Jeff looked up and stared at the big red monster. "I was never here. But if you want to talk, you know how to find me"

A nod came from Jeff as Kane walked out of the room. The Big Red Machine turned and came face to face with the Undertaker. Neither man said a word to one another until the Deadman gave but a nod to Kane. "You owe me big time for this" Kane warned his brother.

"I can't stand being around Jeff when he gets depressed" Taker muttered back.

THE END


End file.
